


Of Boys and Girls

by MariaBronn



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), 1940s, 90 Pound Punk, Avengers Tower, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Boys Being Boys, Boys in Skirts, Brooklyn, Bucky in panties, Bucky's kinda dom, Crossdressing, Dominant Steve Rogers, Drag, Drag Queens, Girly Bucky, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Modern!Stucky, Nat doesn't mind though, Neither did Clint, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam didn't want to see that, Technology amazing the old man, Teenagers, awkward teenage sex and angst, boys in girls clothes, bucky's memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 08:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14638233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaBronn/pseuds/MariaBronn
Summary: Bucky loves the feel of a skirt on his thighs. And that was supposed to be a secret.





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky Barnes kept his ears alert as the door swung close. His mom was going out to the store. 

Giving him alone time.

Now what most teenage boys might do when given alone time was not what Bucky had in mind. 

The second the door was closed he raced to his room and from under the bed pulled out a large brown paper bag. Its contents soft but tight.

Bucky pulled it out and shucked his school pants off. It was a wonder the skirt fit him at all. He had hit his growth spurt before the other boys in his class. The skirt was from a girl he went out with about a year ago.

Hopefully she wasn't missing it…

He shook his head to get that worry from his mind. He slipped his boxers off and started inching the skirt over his legs. The fabric was soft and hugged his backside. The edge landed right above his knees tickling his thighs. His legs felt free.

He went to the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. It looked so nice…hugging his thighs and ass. Bucky didn't want to be a girl, but he was jealous of their cute clothes. And the way they were treated. Girls got all the nice things it seemed. 

Little skirts and long flowing dresses danced in Bucky's mind. He wished he had stolen more of that gal’s clothes. She was a thicker gal and was probably the only one who's clothes would fit him and even at that, the skirt was tight. But not too tight. 

Bucky noticed his shirt didn't match the shirt he was wearing. Maybe he could borrow one of his Ma’s...but he didn't want to intrude on her belongings. It wasn't like going through some girl’s drawers, it was his Mom! He decided to just take it off.The contrast of his buff torso and the little skirt creating a visual oxymoron.

He looked himself over in the mirror and shook his ass and smirked. He wondered if girls looked at boys with the same perverted thoughts. Bucky definitely looked at a girls body before her heart, but he was 16, that was to be expected. He was still learning. 

Thwump.

Bucky whirled around. A noise had come from his room. 

Oh no no no, he thought. He had not invited Steve over but Steve always came in from the window. Said it made him stronger to have to climb but Bucky was pretty sure it had something to do with bypassing the bullies who lived in the same apartment building as him. 

Shit, Bucky cursed himself for taking his underwear off. Why couldn't he have just left it on? Because it leaves a ripple in the skirt, the other side of his brain reminded him. 

“Hey, Buck!”

Bucky couldn't go back into his room in a skirt and he couldn't go back naked as a jaybird either. 

“You home?”

Maybe he’d leave…

He heard Steve sigh. Then cough. Bucky cursed himself again but he had to see if it was a sick cough or a clear-your-throat cough. He peered out the bathroom door. He could only see a sliver into his room but he saw that Steve was standing and fine. That was a relief. 

Until his hand slipped and he knocked over the toothbrush holder. 

It hit the bathroom door with a bam and effectively got Steve's attention.

“Bucky?”

“Shit.” 

Steve walked over to the slightly ajar door and saw Bucky bent over picking up the toothbrush holder.

“You okay, pal?” 

Bucky's heart pounded faster than a hummingbird. And his stomach felt like there was one trapped in him. 

As Bucky stood Steve's eyes dropped to the skirt outlining his thighs.

“B-Bucky...you- you're in a skirt!”

“Yeah…” Bucky could barely breathe. 

“Why…?”

Bucky shifted his weight to his left side and hung his head, “Cause I like the way it feels…and looks.”

Steve looked him up and down. There was a long pause.

“I guess you do look pretty…”

Bucky looked at Steve with so much surprise in his eyes it was almost comical. 

“R-really? You mean that?”

“Yeah, Buck…” Steve laughed, “Yeah, you look good in boys clothes and you look good in girl's clothes. Anything you can't do?” 

Bucky smiled, a little lopsided at first but then he was showing teeth. He grabbed Steve in a hug. 

“You can't tell anyone, Stevie…”

“I won't...your crushing me.” 

Bucky let him go, “Sorry, pal.”

They stood there awkwardly for a long moment.

“So...what you come over for anyways?” 

“Oh, I was just bored…definitely not boring over here…”

“Yeah...I'll put my pants on now, sorry…” Bucky nudged past Steve.

“I don't really mind if you leave it on…”

“Why?” Bucky smirked, his nerves calmed now, he was back to snark. 

“J-just… I d-don't know…” Steve stammered. 

“Oh, alright, then I'll be putting my pants back on.”

“Wait! I kinda think you look really good in them.” Steve’s ears were pink.

“What you mean by that, Stevie?” Bucky leaned against the door frame. 

“It's wrong...but you look really good.”

Bucky felt like he was on autopilot. It was wrong. Had he just flirted with his best friend? Had he just leaned on the door frame to show of his chest?

“Um...thanks…” Bucky shifted uncomfortably. 

“I'm sorry…”

“No, it's okay.”

“It's wrong, but I kinda wish you wore that skirt to school.” Steve bit his lip, “So I could see you in it more…”

Bucky laughed, “That might not be a good idea-”

“Oh no, of course not!”

“Because it's Ana’s skirt.”

“And...she doesn't know I assume?”

“Yeah…I've had it for about a year.”

“Dang, Buck.” Steve smiled. “You look nice in it, for real.”

“Hah, you already told me, Stevie.”

“C-can...I- never mind…”

Bucky walked closer, “No, what is it?”

“Can I feel it…? Th-the skirt, I mean.”

Bucky took one more step and closed their gap. He was right next to him. 

“I-is th-this a yes?”

Bucky grinned and took Steve's hands. He lead them up his thighs and onto his ass. Steve was no curvey girl, he was all skin and bones. But his hands still felt nice. Maybe better. 

“Do ya think other boys feel each other, Steve?” 

“I doubt it...but we are best friends...this is alright.” 

“Yeah...is this alright…?” Bucky snaked his arms around the small boy and picked him up.

“Eep!” 

“Haha, you lightweight.”

“Hush.” Steve squirmed. Bucky held him tighter. 

“You're warm for a 90 pound punk.” 

“I weigh more than that!” 

Bucky let Steve down, “I probably need to take it off for real. My Ma will be home soon…”

“Oh…” Steve looked genuinely disappointed.

“I'll let you see it other times…” 

“Really?” Steve asked with excitement.

“Haha, yeah just keep it our secret…”

“I will, Buck. And um thank you…”

“Thank you for what?” 

Steve pondered, “I'm not sure.”

Bucky went back in his room and dressed himself. He came back out in a black shirt and jeans. 

“You still look good…” Steve sighed.

Bucky smiled, “Thanks, my Ma will be home soon.”

“Oh alright, yeah I'd better head home. Bye, Buck.”

“Bye, Stevie.”

Steve climbed back out the window and headed home. 

Both boys didn't know what to make of the their secret. All they knew was that they enjoyed it. Maybe more than they should've.


	2. Chapter 2

It was late on a Saturday night and Bucky softly slept in his bed. 

Tap tap tap.

Bucky stirred slightly.

Tap tap tap.

Bucky sat up in his bed and slowly got up. He threw back his covers and lethargically padded to the window. A thin blonde boy was clinging to his window's ledge. Bucky opened up his window for Steve to climb in.

Steve squirmed in with Bucky’s help. They sat and looked at each other for a second. 

“So I guess...you wanna see, don't you?”

“Yeah…” Steve breathed heavy. “If that's alright.”

In the dimly lit room Bucky turned his back to his friend and slipped his boxers off. The pale blue light from the street only let Steve peek at a little bit of the brunette’s backside. 

Buck bent to the floor and drug out the bag holding the skirt. He had Steve's eyes glued to him the entire time. 

He stood and worked the skirt up his hips, wiggling his ass a little bit more than necessary. Once it was zipped up and hugging his lower body so tight but so good, he turned to Steve and opened his arms.

“Well?”

Steve timidly walked into Bucky’s arms. Bucky grabbed him tight. The small boy gently placed his hands on his friend's strong thighs.

“Mmm…” 

“What is it, Stevie?” 

“You're warm.”

Bucky laughed, “Well, you're always cold.”

Steve nudged his face into the bare chest of the older boy and mumbled incoherently.

“Aw, what was that baby Stevie? Ya babbling?” 

“No…” Steve blushed. “I said ‘your bed is probably even warmer’.” 

“Oh…” Bucky held Steve out in front of him and looked down at his blue eyes. He found it hard to swallow when Steve looked up at him. 

“Is that too-?”

“No.” Bucky cut him off. He grabbed Stevie’s arms and eased his weight on the bed, pulling Steve on top of him. 

The thin boy gasped and landed on his strong friend's chest, “Heh, Buck…”

“Stevie?” 

“I feel dirty.”

“Me too.” Bucky place his hand on Steve's cheek. “But it's a fun sort of dirty. And I'm dressed like a girl, so it's kinda normal…”

“That's a stretch, Bucky, but I'll take any excuse to see your ass in a skirt.”

Bucky shifted and Steve bounced. The frail boy huffed, the strong boy moaned. 

“Bucky…!” Steve looked at his friend with big eyes. “Did I hurt you?”

“Quite the opposite, punk…” Bucky thought about shifting his hips in a more direct manner but didn't want to scare Steve off.

“Oh…” Steve sat up. Steve was shy with girls alright, but Bucky knew everything about him. They didn't judge each other. 

Steve gingerly bounced his hips again into Bucky's lap. 

“Steve-!” Bucky hissed.

“Did I ever tell you that you look good in a skirt, Buck?” 

“Quit being cheeky, little punk.”

“Jerk.” He rolled his hips.

“St-Stevie…” Bucky panted.

“Shhhh, doll. Your Ma will hear.”

Bucky but his lip and blushed. Steve called him a nickname. 

A girl's nickname.

“You like that, doll?” Steve more confidently rubbed himself into the tall boy.

“Yes…”

“You my doll baby?”

Bucky whined as Steve humped him, “Yesss!”

Suddenly the friction stopped and Bucky mewled for Steve's touch. 

“You're gonna get that skirt dirty. And you're super noisy…” 

“You wanna stop?”

“No.” Steve bit his lip. This secret they had was too dirty. But it was so good. “I want it off.” 

Bucky pushed himself up and unzipped the side of the skirt. His hips felt the hot air as he slipped it down. 

Steve was fully clothed on top of him. He suddenly didn't see that as very fair. He pulled at the buttons hiding Steve's torso. Steve obliged and unbuttoned his shirt. 

“Please more off…”

“Needy doll baby.”

Bucky raised his now nude groin to meet Steve, “Please.”

Steve leaned back. He didn't weigh much, 90 pounds sat on Bucky's thighs. Steve unbuckled his pants and pulled them down partly. His boxer's lingered, still covering what Bucky wanted.

“Stevie…” 

“I know, let me get up so I can get them off.”

Bucky pouted as his boy climbed off his lap.

“You're so girly, Buck.” 

Buck, aroused as ever, watched as Steve unceremoniously yanked is trousers all the way off. Steve was definitely not a girl. He was all limbs. 

His lips felt hot and he couldn't stop himself from thinking about kissing Steve. Which sounded so wrong. But what was right, what was wrong anymore? He had a hard on from a boy. 

“Stevie!” He got bug eyed looking him up and down.

“Shhh!” He hissed in response.

“Can't help it! I like what I see!” 

“Dirty little girl.” 

If Bucky had any doubts about wanting Steve inside him, they were gone now. 

As he came back to the bed Bucky lifted his legs and held them against his chest. 

“What? You don't want me on your lap now?” 

“I wanna do what I hear boys make jokes about at school…” 

Steve got still and looked at down at the big muscular boy who had turned into a mess just from him saying he looked nice, “You- you wanna do that?” 

“It doesn't sound too bad…” 

“Won't it hurt you?” 

“Don't be worried, Stevie. That's my job.” He pulled Steve's face close. “My job to do the worrying, you 90 pound punk.” He kissed his lips. 

~~~

After a few awkward attempts at sex they finally just decided they would have to work up to that.

Steve was soft and gentle, too gentle. They were getting nowhere. Buck made him try to be rougher about it and he just couldn't manage to get anywhere. 

“Can we just go to sleep?” Bucky said exasperated. “No hard feelings, but...the feelings past.” 

“But…” 

“Stevie, it's okay...I'm just tired, it's like 2 AM. And I'm nervous. Ya know what I mean? I was acting on impulse, but now I've thought about it and I wanna wait.”

“That's okay, pal.” Steve kissed his cheek. “I just wanna make sure you get everything you want.” 

Bucky smiled and and his face flushed pink, “I think I like ‘doll’ better than ‘pal'.” 

“Oh?” Steve smirked and rolled over next to Bucky, “Is that so?” 

“Arrogant punk!” He grabbed Steve like a pillow and snuggled up. 

“What we gonna say if your Mom finds out I spent the night?” 

“Um...school project… that'll work.” 

“Hopefully...and night night. Sorry I'm bad at sex…” 

“Stevie...that was both our first times even trying something dirty...you were fine, I just got nervous and sleepy.” 

“Really?”

“Yeah, now go to sleep. We've got school tomorrow.”


	3. Chapter 3

Steve and Bucky managed to get past his Ma with out her being to upset he came over on a school night.  
Of course Steve could be a well mannered little boy when he wanted to be. Other times he was just as sarcastic as his secret other half. The well mannered act worked a number on Buck’s mom and they both got off the hook and she tutted them off to school. 

As they turned on the street, Bucky nudged Steve's arm, “Let's skip.”

“We can't do that!” 

“And why not? It's the last week of school? What we gonna miss?” Bucky leaned against the building. “I'm sure a bunch of people skipped!” 

“But…”

“We don't have too… I was just thinking…we could go into that empty building...find a comfy room-”

Steve clapped a hand over his mouth.  
Bucky smirked underneath his small boney hand. He grabbed the blonde by the shirt and pulled him into the alley. 

“Whoa-!”

“C’mon, Stevie.” He grabbed his hand.

“I don't wanna get caught…” 

“We won't.” 

They circled the old empty building and found an opening. It took them quite a while and Steve knew he was missing PE. 

Yeah, skipping with his pal, his doll baby, was a better idea. 

They ducked into the empty apartment. As they got away from society, he was able to feel comfortable holding Buck’s hand. Their laced fingers made him smile. 

It was almost completely cleared of all furniture but some had been left over. There was a bathroom with a tub still intact. 

“C’mon.” Steve pulled his doll to the bathtub. 

Bucky smiled, “I wish I'd brought that skirt…”

“Yeah, me too…” 

Bucky kissed him and giggled. 

“You are so girly.” 

“Yeah...I'm a girly boy…”

“My little doll.” 

“Stevie…” 

Steve tugged on his sleeve and made him sit in the old tub. He stood above him. 

“Take your clothes off, doll.” 

Bucky happily stripped everything off, though it was with some wiggling and struggling. 

“Good little girly.” 

“Steeeve.” He whined. 

“I wanna make you feel good.” 

Bucky stilled at those words, Steve, a boy, was hovering over him in a claw foot bathtub. His skin felt chilled but he was hot in his groin. Steve, yet again the last to undress, took his clothes off.

His pale, thin body towered over the tan, muscular boy. He felt the goose bumps on his neck. His boney hand trailed down Bucky's chest. He drew figure eights right above the tip of his already hardening cock. Steve gently gripped him and started pumping up and down.

“Steve…” Bucky's hips jolted up.

“Buck.” He reassured. 

Steve grabbed Bucky's thighs and lifted him up to his lips. Bucky's cock bounced in front of Steve's pink lips. 

“You're pretty, Buck.” 

Bucky blushed and craned his neck up to watch as suddenly Steve licked at his tip. His legs shook and his hands gripped at nothing. He had never felt anything like this before. Sure, playing with himself was nice, but Steve's tongue was proving to be better as he felt him lap and kiss at his boner. Steve kept teasing, wouldn't take him all the way in his mouth. He would start to, then be on his thighs, kissing and sucking little marks into his skin. Bucky made dirty little yelps when Steve bit at his inner thigh. They were both breathing heavy and hard. 

Steve leaned his head down and licked at him, getting closer to his ass. He draped his legs over his shoulders. Which took some effort, but once Steve had him right, he started jerking his cock again and licking below his balls. 

Bucky cried out in pleasure as Steve spread his legs further apart and licked right at his entrance. 

“Good girl.” Steve mumbled into his thighs. “Good girl. Good girl.” 

Bucky's body stiffened and his legs kept shaking as Steve brought him closer and closer to coming. 

Steve kept using his mouth and squeezing and tugging on cock and balls. 

“Ssst-Steve!” Bucky hissed his name as he came all over his hand and his own stomach. 

Steve laid his lover's thighs around his waist and continued licking. This time at the warm cum on Bucky's tight stomach.

“I make you feel good?” 

“Yes, Stevie.” Bucky panted. “Yes.”

“Good.” Steve climbed on top of him and started kissing Buck’s parted lips.


	4. Chapter 4

They made out while Bucky timidly rubbed Steve's hard on. Slow and in rhythm his hand brought Steve close. He was beautiful, yet he definitely wasn't a girl. Steve moaned into Bucky's mouth as he came. Yet again, his tan chest was dirty in cum. 

Steve laid down on top of him, ignoring the stickiness between them. Bucky wrapped his arms around the small boy. 

“Steven Rogers…”

He lifted his head from his muscular pillow.

“I love you.” Bucky cupped his pale cheek. 

“I love you too, James Barnes.” 

They sat in the bathtub with one of Buck's legs hanging over the side and Steve's short body curled up all the way inside. 

It was some time later when Bucky woke and he lazily grabbed Steve's ass. It woke the blonde up. 

“Hey…!” His sleepy voice protested.

“Just admiring.” 

“Peeping Tom.” Steve threw back.

“We're both naked?” 

“But you're just being perverted now!”

“Yeah, what can I say? Cute boyfriend laying on my chest, his lily white ass showing, Ima squeeze it!” 

“Hmmm boyfriend…?” he mumbled in response. 

“Yes. After all that. Definitely.” 

“Hmm...two boyfriends.” Steve pondered. 

“Yeah…” Bucky gripped Steve's ass again. He yelped. 

“That's it I'm getting up!” Steve protested as his face burned up pink.

Bucky gripped him tighter, “You're not going anywhere, punk. Not til I get a kiss.” He made exaggerated kissy lips and waited for Steve with his eyes closed. 

“Fine.” He smooched his boyfriend and started to stretch out. He placed his hands on Bucky's chest and heaved up. His thin waist was still exposed and he felt embarrassed about it when the cold air hit him. He was so weak and tiny. Buck was so strong and big. 

He climbed up out the tub and stood. Bucky raised himself up by the sides of the tub and whistled. 

“Hey, baby!” 

“Oh hush!” Steve grabbed the closest thing, his pants, and threw them at Bucky. 

“Someone's being feisty.” He grabbed his own pants and threw the blonde’s back to him. 

Once they were fully clothed, they started doing what any 15 and 16 year old boys would do, they looked threw the left behind junk.

The bathroom had been cleared out, but when they went through the bedrooms they found a few pieces of trash and some mouse traps. 

They went into the last room and saw a dusty wicker basket. They smiled and ran over to it and practically ripped the lid off. They got slack jawed as their eyes made the connection. 

It was a laundry basket of women's clothes. 

Steve picked up the soft pink fabric off the top and discovered it was a night gown. Under it there were several other women's /items/.

Bucky gasped and snatched up a pair of white cotton panties. “Mine.” He whispered. 

“Hah, you'd be a real dame in them.” Steve joked.

Bucky put them to the side and pulled out a big wad of clothes. He then scooted the basket to Steve, “You go through those.”

Bucky found another skirt and giggled like the school girl he was. This one was slightly shorter he thought. He wasn't sure though. He found a blouse, though it looked certainly too small. Then he found a bra and looked it over. He wasn't sure about that...would he like the way it felt too? 

“What you finding, Stevie?” Bucky smiled big and looked at what his boyfriend had. He had dug out a few more cotton panties and a pair of stockings. Along with more blouses that looked much to small for Bucky. Maybe he could rope Steve into wearing them too. 

“I wanna wear them.”

“The skirts?” 

“Panties.” 

“Ohhh.” Steve threw them at his face. “Well, put them on!” 

Bucky undid his pants again and slid them off with his boxers. He lifted the little garment and stuck his legs through. They glided over his legs faster than his skirt. They hid his groin mostly but not enough to stop Steve's wondering eyes. 

“What ya think?” 

“I think you need these.” He tossed the stockings he had found to him

Once on, he looked over his shoulder at his ass. They came up high on his thighs and squeezed him tightly. He smirked at Steve.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Bucky kept grinning. Then he sauntered over to were Steve sat in the floor. 

Steve's eyes followed Buck’s hip line and he couldn't keep his jaw up. 

“Y-you're...a good looking girl.” 

“I know!” He smiled proudly. 

“Arrogant girl!” Steve teased.

“What happened to ‘good girl’?” He pouted. 

“Well, now you're a bad girl.”

“I am?” Bucky slid himself into Steve's lap.

“Yes, very bad.” He put his arms around the girly boy. “Such a bad girl.”

“Am I in trouble?” Bucky played with Steve's shirt collar.

“Just a little bit.” Steve glided his hands over Bucky's back. He was so strong. His body was hard with muscle, but he only wanted to be a soft girl. Steve loved it. 

“Only a little bit in trouble?” Bucky leaned down to Steve's ear, “What if I wanna be in a lot of trouble, mister?” 

Steve pulled his lover closer, “Then let me teach you how to behave, you arrogant girl.” 

Bucky’s stomach tingled and his heart sped up, “What ya gonna do?” 

Steve hesitated then asked, “Can...Can I spank you?” 

“Maybe…” Bucky thought about it. It would probably sting. 

“Forget I asked, I'm sorry-”

“No! Yes! I mean, I want you to…”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

Steve's eyes lit up, “Then get over my knee, little girl.” 

Bucky behaved and shifted so his panty clothed butt was laid across Steve's lap. 

Steve patted his firm bum. It was so cute. But it would be cuter bright pink. He slapped him softly. The lewd sound of skin hitting skin filled the dusty bedroom. 

Bucky bit his lip and kept quiet

Steve saw him biting his lip. He placed his hand on his cheek and rubbed circles on his soft face, “It's alright, I'll stop if you need me too.”

“Alright.” He kissed Steve's finger.  
His body was like a bronze statue, but still soft to the touch. Steve slapped him again. Then he continued, giving sharper and sharper hits each time. Bucky gave a particularly pitiful girly sounding cry as Steve smacked him harshly.

“You good?” 

“Yess…” Bucky panted into the floor. 

“Good girl.” He eased him back into sitting position. “There's my good girl.”

Bucky mumbled incoherently into Steve's neck. His boney hands found themselves back on his ass as he cradled him the best he could. 

“Good girl.” He purred into Bucky's ear. “Good girl.” 

“I love you, Stevie.” 

“I love you too, Bucky.” 

Bucky mumbled into his lover's neck again.

“What was that, doll?” Steve asked.

“I said, ‘I want a girl's name’.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter for some good ol' comedy relief!

“No!” Bucky protested. “I do not want my girl name to be ‘Buckette'!” 

Steve laughed, “I think it's cute!”

“No!” Bucky pouted, “I want a sexy girl's name.”

“I think Buckette is pretty sexy!”

“I am not a bucket!” He howled. 

“Fine.” Steve snickered. “Buckette.”

“Noooo!” He kept being stubborn. “I do not want to hear you say, ‘oh Buckette, kiss me’ during sex!” 

“Oh my gosh, Buck! Calm down!” Steve kept laughing. “Fine, I won't call you Buckette.” 

“Good.” He huffed.

“So, what were you thinking for a girl's name?” 

“Hm...maybe Maria?”

“Really?” 

“Yes…” Bucky glowed pink. “I've always loved that name.”

“It's a very pretty name, Bu-Maria.”

Bucky's cheeks glowed even more pink. He was Maria. 

“Thank you, Stevie.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uhm, this one's cheesy. But isn't all good fan fiction cheesy?

Steve leaned over, kissed Bucky's nose and began to stand. Bucky reached his hand up. 

“Help me up. Be a gentleman.” 

Steve extended his hand over dramatically, “Oh, my apologies, ma’am.”

Bucky took his hand and pulled Steve back down into his lap. He started placing kisses all over his face.

“Excuse me, ma’am. Ma’am. This is inappropriate, ma’am.”

Bucky laughed and kept holding him down as he tried to wriggle away. 

“I was trying to get up, Buck.”

“What for?”

“Get your pants for you.”

“Oh yeah.” He looked down at his stocking feet and little white panties. “But I'm comfy.” 

“But I'm hungry.” 

“But I'm comfy.”

“But I'm hungry.” Steve's stomach rumbled in agreement. 

“Fine, you win.”

Bucky stripped back to his birthday suit and then slipped his “boy clothes” back on.

“My mom's probably at work now. We'll go back there to get something.”

“Alright.” Bucky grabbed Steve's hand and pulled it to his lips. “I love you. I mean it.”

“I love you, too. Til the end of the line.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Modern!Stucky

The Avengers were at various places about Stark Tower but a certain long haired man was trying to piece together how YouTube worked. He was laid out across the couch holding the tablet at his belly button. He had dropped it on his face and had learned from his mistake. It seemed simple enough, he clicked the red square and news videos and “vines” popped up. He spun his finger over the screen looking for the search thingy Tony had described. He found it and clicked. 

Bucky wasn't 100% sure what he was going to play, but music might be nice. He just needed to figure out damn technology first. 

Clint, that archer fellow, walked into the living room and sighed into the love seat on the opposite side of the room. 

Bucky watched him. Clint tried to ignore the burning he could feel from him staring at him. Finally, Clint glanced over to the dark looking man. 

“Um, hey.” Clint waved. 

“Hey.” 

Clint shifted uncomfortably. 

“What music should I listen to?” 

“What?” The archer looked absolutely confused. 

“What music do you recommend? I haven't heard music in like 60 years.” 

“Um…” Clint was speechless. “Don't tell Nat, but Sia has a nice voice.” 

So as the weeks went by Bucky grew fond of Sia and similar artists. It was no longer weird to hear Bucky's deep, off key voice singing along to “Alive” throughout the tower.

Ads were annoying. They normally consisted of new movies or tv shows or dog food. All they succeeded in was making him want to punch a hole through a bag of said dog food. Why would someone want to interrupt calming, sweet music? 

As Bucky began to blare music before his shower another ad popped up. He sighed. He kept his finger over the screen to hit skip. Then he saw something in the ad that actually caught his eye. 

That was a women. With a man's voice. Wait no, that was a man. That had to be a man. In a dress. His face painted bright and shining. He paused the ad and stood there a second.

Bucky, only wearing a ponytail holder, ran to Steve's room. Ignoring Nat’s whistle and Sam’s groan of confusion, he ran into the wall and kept racing. He threw open Steve's door. 

“Buck?!” 

“Steve!” 

Clint walked down the hallway. He took one look at Bucky and turned around mumbling something about coffee. 

“Bucky! Why are you naked?!” Steve grabbed his shoulder and pushed him into his room as he slammed the door shut. 

“Look. At. This.” He held out his phone. 

“Okay. It's a man dressed in drag.” 

“That's a dress, Steve. And it's a gorgeous dress.” 

“That's what I meant. They call it drag now.” Steve smiled. “I take it you remember?” 

“Yes.” Bucky looked into Steve's face for some cue. 

“That's good. That's great.” He grabbed him in a hug. “I'm glad you remembered. I wasn't gonna try to tell you we...we used to…”

“It's okay, Stevie.” 

His face was turning pink. It was the first time he had called him “Stevie” in all the months he had been living in the Avengers Tower. 

He wrapped his arms around Bucky and kissed his jaw, “Does that mean you remember being ‘Maria’?”

He breathed slowly and carefully, “Yes.” 

Steve laughed and smiled, “You need clothes!” 

“Are you complaining, mister?”

“Well, no.”

“Good.” Bucky draped his arms over Steve's shoulders. “Why you always gotta be the last to get undressed?” 

“Like how it teases you.” 

“Well it works, dammit.” Bucky gripped his shirt in his left hand and ripped it off of him. 

“Buck? Really? You over dramatic baby.” 

Bucky ignored him and looked at the chest of the man in front of him.

“It's his face, but not his body.” 

“You don't have the same body eith-” 

“Does it bother you?” 

“No, Buck! Of course not!” 

“I'm glad.”


	8. Chapter 8

The two men looked at each other. Bucky was panting from excitement. Steve was breathless but happily relieved. 

He was remembering things from their childhood. Soon even more good memories could begin surfacing.   
Bucky swallowed the lump in his throat and reached out a hand to Steve's chest, “It's like you have breasts now.” 

Steve smiled and laughed again. A pretty, clear laugh. That made Bucky hum contently. He knew that laugh. 

“You're the girl of this relationship.” 

“Kinda, I guess. I just liked, or I still like, girl stuff.” Bucky explained before giving the blonde a cheeky look. “I'm keeping my dick.” 

He made Steve laugh again. He could stand here naked for the rest of his life and make stupid dirty jokes if it meant hearing Steve Rogers’ laugh so beautifully. 

“So...did drag spark your memory?” 

“I guess so.” 

“You wore panties for me.” 

“I know, I remember that, I was there.”   
“And you looked so damn cute in them.” Steve played with the loose piece of hair that was resting on Bucky's cheek. “My pretty Maria.” 

The brunette smiled lopsided and blushed bright pink. He looked so innocent. 

“You should take your pants off.” 

Goodbye innocent girly act. 

“Oh, really, doll?” 

“Please?” Big brown eyes looked up into Steve's baby blues. And with that Steve's pants were gone. Boxers too.

They practically tackled one another as they rushed to get onto Steve's bed. They giggled like the high school boys they once were. They landed side by side, grins across their faces.

“Stevie?” 

“Yes, doll?” 

“I think I missed having your mouth on me.”

“Oh, you did? I'll have to fix that.” 

Bucky squirmed in excited anticipation as Steve climbed on top of him. Steve kissed his lips, only briefly. Then he started leaving quick kisses over his collarbone, his chest, down his abs. 

Bucky was bigger. In many ways. Not just the broader shoulders that Steve had noticed pretty quickly, but his thighs were more muscular. Now that he had laid eyes on his dick again it was very obvious Buck had grown some since they were in their 20s and had last had sex. 

Steve wasn't complaining. Definitely was not complaining. He guessed similar thoughts must be going through Bucky’s head. 

“Why ya stop?” The brunette whined.

“Thinking.” 

“ ‘Bout what?” He smirked.

“Everything I'm gonna do to your gorgeous body.” 

“Well hurry up and decide, punk.” 

Suddenly his legs were thrown up over his head. He wasn't even sure he was that flexible. But Steve had his way. 

“Such pretty legs.” 

“I need to shave them.” 

“Oh my God, do that please.” Steve begged. “Obviously not right now though.” 

Bucky felt cramped with his legs up around his face, but it was a nice cramped. 

“Stevie?” 

“You good?” 

“Yes, but what you gonna do to me?” 

“Fuck my girly.” 

Bucky could've passed out from the way those words rolled off Steve's tongue. 

“Yes, please.” His legs shook from holding their position.

Steve rubbed his fingers over the halves of his ass before trailing them down to his little hole and starting to work his finger in to him.

Bucky whimpered. 

“Shh shh, doll baby.” 

“Mmm…” Was all he got in response.

As Steve stretched him he continued whining underneath the huge blonde. Steve never used to be this rough. The little 90 pound punk he knew was so gentle, this Steve was going to have his fun. 

“You feel good, Maria?” 

“Mmm…” 

“I'll take that as a yes.” Steve pulled his fingers out slowly. He gripped his cock in one hand and stroked Bucky's hard on with the other. The tip of Steve was pressed against his stretched hole. 

“You ready, doll baby?” 

“Mmhmm…” He nodded and rutted his ass towards Steve. 

“Horny for me?” 

“Mhm.”

“Good girl.” Steve slammed into him. 

The noises Bucky made were music to Steve's ears, he never could have made Bucky this vocal in the past. 

His hips settled against Bucky's ass. The brunette got comfortable and used to it pretty quickly even though it has been some time. Steve's hips started to move against him. The way it pulled Bucky's core was so wonderful. It felt like a spring in his stomach that was being pulled on. Steve slowly rocked in and out of Buck. 

Finally, Bucky could have no more of Steve's teasing and he begged, “Faster.”

“Where's your manners, little girl?”

“Steeeve…” he hissed. 

“What is it you want, doll?”

“Please fuck me faster. Please.”

“Of course, baby.” Steve started pounding into the brunette with all his strength it seemed. 

“Aa-aahh…!” The broken moans of the man underneath him just made him throw his hips harder. 

Without warning, Buck's cock spilt cum over his abs and chest. A few drops making their way to Bucky's chin and lips. 

That sight was it for Steve and he came in Bucky with a groan. The feeling of his ass being so full made Bucky whimper more. He pulled out of him with a wet smack sound. Steve unkinked his bent legs and laid down next to him. 

“Hell, did I miss you.”

“I didn't know what I was missing…” Buck kissed Steve's cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very very terrible chapter, I have what is called writer's block 

Instead of getting up and doing their Avengerly duties, Bucky flopped his entire weight on top of Steve and called it cuddling. 

“So...there's like entire television shows dedicated to men dressing in girls clothes?” 

Steve nodded.

“We're gonna watch them.” 

“Alright.” He squeaked in response. “You're squeezing the air out of me!”

“You're not asthmatic anymore. You'll make it.” 

“Cough, cough.” Steve faked.

“You literally just said the word ‘cough'.” 

“Gasp!” 

“Steve.” 

“Yes, sweetheart?” 

Buck’s face went pink. “Hush.” 

Steve grabbed Bucky's hips and pushed him off of his chest and onto the other half of the bed. 

“Oh, my little Stevie is so strong now!” Bucky smirked. “Kinda miss you being 90 pounds. I could just throw ya over my shoulder and take you every where.” 

“Well, you're the short one now, get over it.” Steve stuck his tongue out. 

Bucky grabbed his pink tongue and Steve made a face. 

“ ‘Our ‘and tasse goss.” 

Buck let go, “What?” He laughed.

“Your hand taste gross!” 

The brunette laughed again.

They sat in the comfort of each other for what seemed like an eternity before Steve grabbed Bucky's fingers and linked them into his own.

“I'm so glad I have you again, Buck.”

Bucky smiled and wiped away the tear on the blonde’s cheek. 

“I'm glad too, Stevie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dont worry, there's more fun to come ;-)


End file.
